If Hetalia was a day-care
by Himawari Ash 07
Summary: Title says it all :D A collection of short stories and puns; staring the nations as toddlers. /Though labelled complete, it's not; it's just that I'll update at random. Open for suggestions for Charas etc. Further information in AN.
1. rise and shine

**A/N**

 **I don't own neither Hetalia nor the characters! (Will only write this once though; remains the same fact in every following chapter)**

 **xxx**

 **This is just me watching a bunch of kids and wondering what weird things the nations would have done as toddlers.**

 **xxx**

 **Warnings:**

 **\- Ages swapped -The older the nation in the original story; the younger in this ff ;) (eg: Gilbert is the baby while Ludwig is the big brother)**

 **\- Ancients, Nyo!Ancients and OC's as parents; but they hardly ever appear**

 **\- Charas might be OOC; 'cause they're kids. If Chibitalia or Chibiromano are OOC, please tell me**

 **Have fun ^^**

 **xxx**

"Rise and shine!"

Little Feliciano rubs his eyes before he blinks at his grandpa pulling the curtains aside. A grumbling noise comes from the other end of the bed where his brother curls up under the blankets to shut the morning sun out.

"Veee. Good morning _Nonno_." The Italian boy yawns and stretches his little arms.

"Now up with you, you sleepy head! We're late!" The brunette man grabs the ends of their blankets and unveils a glaring Lovino.

"What's for breakfast?" The younger brother doesn't look as asleep as one would have guessed and crawls out of bed, grumbling something about how dare _Nonno_ would take his warm blanket away. "Hurry up, will you! I'm hungry!" He cries.

"Veee, _Nonno_ , Feli too!" Feliciano trots after his brother when the siblings' way is suddenly blocked by a pair of legs.

"Not so fast little men. You can't just go running around in your underpants and nappies." Feliciano blinks up at the man and tilts his head.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to."

"Why?"

"People can't just go walking around in their underwear. And I don't want you to do that when you're adults."

"Why not walk around in undies?" He continues asking and Lovino snorts as the man starts looking funnily struggling for words. But Feliciano just neeeeds to know!

"Because… Oi, Lovino!" Fishing for the cheeky boy, _Nonno_ leaves Feli behind, still wondering why it's not ok to walk around in underwear when it's just so nice to. The boy decides he wants to go to the day care like this. "Lovino! Get back here! You need a new diaper!"

"Don't wanna!" Watching the two run around the house, the firstborn makes his way to the kitchen and stands on his toes to open the fridge. Cool air surrounds him when he finally manages to grab the handle and stumbles backwards, ending up falling on his bum.

"Ouchy."

"Got you, you little tomato muncher!" Hardly registering his grandfather's voice, Feliciano starts to pull different things out of the fridge. Cheese, salami, his brother's favourite cherry tomatoes, some fresh grapes… "FELICIANO!"

The boy stumbles backwards once more when the fridge door gets slapped in his face and he blinks at the white isolation hiding away all the delicious stuff. "Breakfast…" He mumbles and turns his head to blink up at _Nonno_ holding a struggling Lovino.

"Don't you just go emptying the fridge all by yourself, Feliciano!" _Nonno_ grumbles but the boy doesn't understand why his help wouldn't be appreciated.

"Why?"

"Because…. Never mind!" The man places Lovino down and warns a last "The fridge is out-of-bounds for you two!" Before he starts picking up the dishes the boy prepared and smacks them in a bag. "Now get moving! We're late for the day care and I don't want to be scolded at again!"

"Why?" Instead of answering, the man lets the two boys standing in front of the fridge and rushes to the brother's room.

"Tomato juice?" Lovino pulls on his brother's hair. "You forgot it!" And the two struggle to open the fridge door again.

"LOVINO!" Suddenly, his little brother gets lifted up in the air and _Nonno_ stomps off once more. Leaving Feli standing in front of the fridge door which is still closed. Hearing his brother rant about how he doesn't want to change his diapers and also wants to wear underwear like Feli and so on, the older boy struggles for the handle once more.

Immediately spotting what he's looking for when the door swings open, Feli stretches his hand out for the tomato juice… And feels a strong arm lock around him, pulling him upwards. Veee. He was almost there.

"Feli, we're leaving." The man states and struggles to carry his both grandsons, their food, their clothes and open the door at the same time. "And you'll need to put your clothes on in the car."

"Why?"

"Because I say so."

"But I DON'T WANNAAAAaaaa!" The boy starts sobbing, earning his grandfather a frowning look from the lady next door.

xxx

Ludwig yawns and blinks at the toy dogs dangling from the mobile attached over his bed. Blinking half asleep, the little boy wonders what woke him up. It was not the sun nor his mum.

"Waaaaaaaaaaah!" A loud scream makes him sit up in horror and the child stumbles out of bed, still half asleep. Something must have invaded the house! He needs to go to help _Mutti_!

Dashing around the corner, mumbled words and an all-to-familiar lullaby help him realise it's only a false alarm. His mind slowly clearing up, Ludwig stops to gaze through the door and spots his favourite person and… Well… Whatever you should call this incomplete little human being which only knows how to make his screaming desire for food, sleep or new nappies known.

" _Mutti_ , can't you turn him off?" The tired child watches his mother carry the crying bundle called his new-born baby-brother. The comment however only earns him a little chuckle and an explanation that babies can't be «turned off» like an alarm clock.

"Ludwig, why don't you go back to bed for a little longer? I need to feed Gilbert."

"I want to have some breakfast too." The four years old states.

"Of course. But Gilbert can't eat the same food as you, you know? He still needs to be breast-feed."

Uncertain about what to do with this new information, Ludwig trots back to his room. He doesn't understand it. How comes that this screaming thing which doesn't even eat like normal kids ends up as his brother? Why can't he have a little brother like Feliciano? Not like he wants THE Lovino as a brother; but comparing the boy to the baby… Listing the differences makes Ludwig feel even more miserable:

Lovino eats food. Lovino can walk. So Feliciano and Lovino can play catch.

Gilbert doesn't eat food. He needs «breast food». Gilbert can't walk. Gilbert can't talk… He is basically unable to do anything.

Oh, and Lovino has hair. And teeth.

No wonder Gilbert doesn't eat normal food. They forgot his teeth.

In short, Gilbert doesn't cover the standard requirement of a kid. But Lovino does. And this is not fair. –Can little brothers be replaced? With a less dysfunctional model?

While wondering about the curious place where the stork got Gilbert from when he brought him to Ludwig's mum and how to return him there without being noticed, Ludwig starts the daily fight with his pants. He can easily put his shirt on. But his pants… Somehow this stupid foot just never manages to find the right trouser leg. And when he finally manages to pull it on, he has to realise the zipper ended up on the wrong side.

And he has to take them off once more. Stupid trousers!

"Ludwig, Time for breakfast!" Still fondling with the piece of clothing, the blonde boy reasons as to whether or not he should just throw them in a corner and go to the kitchen in his undies.

"Coming!" Struggling to pull the pants up once more, the boy hurries to get ready in time. Finally able to get a hold of the cloth, Ludwig manages to get everything to be in place.

" _Zu Machen_." He points at the zipper and his mum sighs, but closes the annoying spiky thing. Finally content with his getup, Ludwig starts asking about whether they have his favourite potato-bread and quickly climbs up his chair.

Upon catching a glimpse of the bundle in his mother's arms, he realises Gilbert fell asleep. Quietly slipping over to take a better look, Ludwig asks: "Did he fall asleep?" The woman hums in agreement. "After you gave him his food?" She nods again and the boy eyes the… somehow cute little being.

Maybe he shouldn't replace it.

" _Mutti_ , what does «Breast-feed» mean?"

The blonde woman shakes her head and doesn't answer. "I'll explain it another time, Ludwig. Now eat your bread, you're going to the nursery today."

"Okay!" The question immediately forgotten, the little boy starts munching on his bread and wonders what will happen today.

 **xxx**

 **This is more like a prequel or so… Next chapters will actually take place in the day-care.**

 **xxx**

 **Yeah, Doitsu feels a bit OOC with these things he thinks about his brother.  
But did you ever see a single kid that suddenly got a little sibling? Trust me, they can turn to little monsters. They love the babies but hate them just as strongly. Kids can be so harsh!**

 **xxx**

 **I'm open for suggestions of both; characters and jokes for further short stories via PM ^^**

 **Have a nice weekend! Himawari**


	2. watch out, they're coming

**A/N**

 **Some more warnings ;)**

 **\- Ages swapped**

 **\- Charas partly OOC, 'cause they're kids**

 **\- Ancients, Nyo!Ancients and OC's as parents; but they hardly ever appear**

 **\- There is no deeper meaning (eg: political; reference to historical events etc…) behind the stories. So kids crashing down brick-towers is just because they're kids ;P**

 **Have fun ^^**

 **xxx**

 **Changed that chapter due to FF-Guidelines. Sorry.**

 **Re-written ans re-uploaded as C5 and 6**

 **xxx**

Gazing at the sleeping baby boy, Ludwig decides it might actually be pretty cool to have a little brother. –As long as he's asleep that is.

"Ludwig, you should look where you drive." His mother advices the blonde and he quickly turns to face the road.

"I need to be careful when I drive." The young boy states and happily looks down at his blue scooter. "If Gilbert drives, I drive too." Looking back up again, he spots the silhouette of the blonde caretaker who waves a happy «good morning» at the little family. Ludwig waves back and explains to his mother how Peter also drives to the day care every day. But he has a bike.

Even before they arrive at the door, the little family can hear a loud "MOOOOOORNING!" resound through the room when a certain kid jump-hugs the blonde caretaker.

When they enter, Ludwig spots Peter greeting Alfred with a bright smile and saying hi to everyone, before he smiles at his tired-looking co-worker holding baby Antonio in her arms. "How was your early shift?" The woman in question answers with a frowning expression and rolling eyes. Pointing with her head towards Alfred who's still clinging to the blonde man, the brunette states that the six years old had literally been bouncing off the walls all morning.

"I'm so tired!" She grumbles and turns to go and prepare some fruits for snack time. She brings the Spanish kid to the baby area and leaves him sitting with his tiny arms swinging through the air as if he wanted to complain about being abandoned like that.

Ludwig turns from the scene and strongly lifts his scooter, balancing it over the door step and inside. Then he brings it to his usual parking space and, after assuring the blue toy doesn't roll away, he shambles back to the buggy to say good bye to _Mutti_ and his Brother.

"Is that your baby brother?" The blonde toddler almost jumps at the quiet voice suddenly speaking up next to him and he turns to face… Mattie, was it? "So your mummy gave birth?" The quiet boy tilts his head and the German nods.

"WANNA SEE!" Alfred comes rushing through the door and bends over the buggy without asking if he can look. Ludwig narrows his eyes and is about to step in and bring some distance between the older boy and his baby brother when a soft hand is placed on Alfred's shoulder.

"Quiet, you idiot. He's sleeping."

Taking the opportunity, Ludwig raises to his full figure of about half a meter and proudly announces the new family member: "This is Gilbert!" The two older boys curiously bend over the little bundle.

"But he's SOOO small!" Alfred exclaims and completely ignores the warning to be quiet.

Complaining about how the baby is not small, Ludwig steps in front of the buggy to block the older kid away. Putting his hands on his sides, he explains that Gilbert will soon outgrow all of them and be five meters tall. This earns him a smiling comment from his mother, which he is glad, is in German. " _Der größte Mensch auf der Welt ist keine drei Meter groß, Ludwig._ " The woman corrects him that no human being ever grew taller than three meters.

Turning after the lecture, they find the baby in question being poked by a bored Alfred. "Not interesting. He's not even reacting" Upon realizing that the baby is indeed asleep, Alfred's interest is immediately lost and the six year old walks away to go find himself something else to spend the morning with.

Matthew however continues standing in front of the little creature breathing calmly. "He's so cute." He smiles when Gilbert sleepily opens his eyes and continues to stare at the baby's red orbs with fascination.

But the baby's big brother knows that «cute» is not the right word to describe Gilbert. And when the older child continues staring at the sleeping Gilbert's face, Ludwig starts a countdown. Five, four, three, two… But contrary to his expectation, the little bundle doesn't start screaming. "I guess he likes yo…"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

… One. "Or maybe he doesn't…"

xxx

Like a spreading fire, exciting news make their way to Matthew and his brother. Though it's the first time Gilbert came along with Miss Beilschmidt when she brought Ludwig to the day care, the cute albino is not the main topic of the heated discussions between the kids.

"A NEW FAMILY IS COMING!" Matthew watches his brother jump through the room in this typically hyperactive way of his and sighs. He heard the brunette caretaker grumble something along the lines of «spent all weekend gaming and now needs to get rid of all the built up energy…» Though he would love to deny it… Well, it was not ALL weekend. Just the whole Sunday. They were playing baseball on Saturday. Trying to, that is.

Upon stating how he hopes the new kids are nothing like Alfred when he was younger (and still is: noisy!), Matthew finds himself being stared at as if he just said the sky is green in England. "What are you talking about dude?! I was a SUPER CUTE baby!"

To his relief though, Alfred turns away to run towards the door when he spots Peter just about to finish a phone call –most likely with the new kid's parents. Before Mattie can spell «Mc D» he sees his dorkhead of a brother rush around the corner to the caretaker. Shuffling after him, Matthew has to admit that he is also pretty curious about the newcomers.

"A girl." Hearing Alfred grumble in disappointment, the strawberry blonde wrinkles his nose. Just as his brother, he'd hoped the kid would be a male. It might for once be a boy their age. But no, it just has to be a girl. How boring.

Enquiring whether at least one of the siblings is a boy, Alfred jumps in delight when Peter nods. "There's a two years old boy called Ivan." Not a boy their age though, but Matthew smiles at his brother whose face almost breaks in two because of his wide grin. Then the boy's adrenaline seems to run crazy as Alfred dashes through the room, knocking as many things over as possible and shouting the news to the world... The day-care…

His quest of making the information go viral is harshly interrupted by a big hand stretched out for his collar. "Alfred!" The brown haired caretaker's strict voice resounds in Mattie's ears and he knows his brother is in some deep shit. Quickly shuffling over, Matthew hears Wendy scold her brother and penalty him to go sit down and… just do something quiet.

"Don't wanna!" Alfred loudly mouths his dissatisfaction and would most certainly love to ignore the request to go draw something instead, but Mattie give a hand and pulls him backwards, knowing it's the easiest way to avoid any further fights and penalties.

xxx

"Tadaaa!" Alfred tries to motivate his brother to look at his picture. Thanks to Mattie's stupid affection of doodling, the later kept ignoring him as soon as he held a brush between his fingers. Much to Alfred's dismay, the seven years old also insisted to keep his little brother glued to the table.

Not understanding why everyone would tell him to «go and play something quiet to calm down», the boy decided to invest his time wisely and reflect on how to take care of the world's problems. HIS way, not the stupid adults' way.

Mattie however; only slowly lifting an eyelid and whispering something along the lines of "Seriously, Alfred. That's just a white version of Captain America with a square shield instead of a round one." just doesn't understand.

"It's not! This is… Err…" Alfred tries his best to reason pro his great idea and takes another look at the very combination of… Captain America and White.

"Don't tell me you were too lazy to actually colour it."

Trying to argue for some time, Alfred somehow just doesn't manage to make his brother start fanboying over the new creation and decides Mattie is just not awesome enough to understand. However, when he snatches the other artist's drawing away, Alfred realises it is worlds apart from his supercool superhero and therefore isn't worth his attention.

"Hey! I just started drawing that one!"

Alfred glances over the table and finds a collection of at least three other colourful papers piling up at Mattie's side. "Well, so you don't need it; 'cause you already have three of them." Crumpling the picture and throwing it through the room, the boy scores and cheers loudly when the ball hits Romano's head.

Turning around with a furious glare, the tiny brunette looks like an angry dwarf without the beard: Tiny, angry, and not dangerous. Not for Alfred. Because Alfred is the hero. So he decides it's high time he escapes from this stupid table and prove his calling!

Before Alfred can even start pulling off an act and show his super abilities to the whole world, Peter's happy voice resounds through the room accompanied by the gentle ring of a little bell. "Time for our morning rituals." And every kid knows what that means. No superhero show. No Spiderman opening. No. It means sitting quiet in some shitty circle singing childish songs.

But the great thing about this morning circle is how all the children are invited to sit on a pillow. Pillow + Kids = Pillow fights. –Alfred's kind of Math. Always works. And way more fun than the boring calculations Matthew has to solve as homework.

Happily skipping over to the prepared pillow-circle, the blonde boy ignores the still grumpy Lovino's murderous glare with a dashing smile of his. Knowing no one can stay angry with him for too long anyways is just awesome! Though this one of the Italian brothers apparently doesn't seem to care. In the corner of his eyes, Alfred registers the brunette dashing towards him just before his cheek receives the smack. "Your drawing hit me, _Idiota_!"

"You hit ME! –And it was Mattie's drawing!" The older boy shouts back at the smaller one before he realises Romano is long gone; hiding behind his look alike. Grumbling while holding his burning cheek, the only thing keeping Alfred from dashing after the cheeky kid is Peter's voice announcing the day when the new family will come for their first visit.

Some "Aha!"'s and "Oooh"'s and an Italian accented "Why?" are the already known feedback to Peter's news; accompanied with some explanations from the adult about who, where, what, when, how long and so on –Which Alfred doesn't listen to and instead adjusts his position to grab his cushion without anyone realising.

When the excitement finally settles down and Wendy prepares the box with some tiny toys; each representing one of the boring songs, Alfred uses the moment wisely to smack his cushion at Romano's face. The three years old curses in Italian and flings his own pillow back in Alfred's direction. Unfortunately, the red thing doesn't his the six years old but Matthew instead.

Laughing at his brother's annoyed glare, Alfred watches Wendy turn to scold Romano who starts pouting and screaming at her in Italian. His slightly older brother tries to calm him down but ends up crying his eyes out when the other Italian curses him to leave them alone. Which seems to strongly disturb Ludwig sitting next to him. Not knowing what to say to the sniffling kid, he just quietly glare-stares at Feliciano, causing him to cry even louder.

In the meantime, Matthew smacks the loudly laughing Alfred upside the head and baby Francis starts crying because he doesn't get any attention.

What a happy noisy ending for their childish morning assembly.

 **xxx**

 **A/N**

 **Do you know that phase when boys go like "I hate girls!"? –Yeah, that's exactly the age Alfred and Matthew are in.**

 **xxx**

 **Caretakers:**

 **Peter = Sealand**

 **Wendy = Wy**

 **Maybe I'll add another micronation ^u^**

 **xxx**

 **Still happy for any other requests ^^ There's still a bunch of other characters in waiting! :D –Only via PM though. *caught***

 **xxx**

 **Feedback is always nice ;) Thanks for the reviews!**

 **-Himawari**


	3. food wars

**A/N**

 **Translations at the end**

 **xxx**

 **Changed that chapter due to FF-Guidelines. Sorry.**

 **Re-written ans re-uploaded as C5 and 6**

 **xxx**

"I DON'T WANNA! I won't eat salad!" Alfred complains while holding the plate away from him, eying the green, wobbly substance with disgust.

"You eat it when it's in a burger." Matthew plays the angel on in his shoulder once more but the blonde boy refuses to listen to him. Lalalalala~ can't hear him!

"NO WAY!" The blonde sticks his tongue out and wrinkles his nose as strongly as he can. Completely ignoring Peter's sighted comment regarding their rule of second helpings; Alfred decides that he will somehow manage to survive. If it means he has to eat salad first, he would rather starve! Even if it means he won't be able to eat some more of the super-extremely-amazing beef… But NO, he will not succumb to the temptation! Alfred's mind is set.

Being the trendsetter he is, he will ensure to motivate the other kids to boycott the lunch rules as well and they will start a hamburger-revolution at the day care! Let fast food take over the daily meals rather than plain and boring –Yuck! He doesn't even want to think the word- heal… healthy food.

" _Okawari_." A small, slightly darker skinned hand stretching out a plain plate makes his plans crash to the ground. Alfred glares at the boy and table palms. " _Nani_?" Kiku blinks at the blonde boy before he happily thanks Wendy in this weird language of his for handing him some more rice, minced meat and veggies. " _Arigato gozaimasu._ "

"You don't get it, dude!" Alfred's head sinks down on the table in dismay once again. "No veggies!"

When he opens one eye to glance up at the situation once more, he finds the raven-haired boy quietly inspecting his food as if wondering why he shouldn't eat the green peppers. "Kiku likes peppers!" Matthew whispers from his side, causing Alfred to grump unhappily.

"And it's either peppers or salad. Your choice." Wendy adds his most-hated phrase at lunchtime, gently pushing his plate closer to him.

"NO!" Decidedly throwing his arms up in the air, Alfred puffs his cheeks and glares at the caretaker. Even knowing Wendy invested all morning for cooking the menu won't work! "Why is it that we need to eat veggies anyways? Salad's for rabbits!"

A gargling sound; almost sounding like a laughter, interrupts the child's grievance and Alfred glances over the see Francis munching on some baby cookie. Accusingly pointing at the boy, he complains how even the BABY gets to eat better shit than he does. Again, angel-Mattie whispers from Alfred's side to explain he had some carrot-potato puree before that. "So what?! But veggies…"

Before Alfred can continue declaring any more reasons as to why he shouldn't need to eat his greens, a loud " _RUHE_!" silences him. Not exactly knowing why he follows the little German boy's order, the six years old settles for demonstratively pushing the plate far away. Then he folds his arms and slouches down to glare at the green monster still sitting on it, wobbling creepily.

Kiku happily claps his hands together and bows over his empty plate. _"Gochisosama_ _deshita."_

xxx

Ludwig contently looks at the potatoes boiling in the hot water. Today's dinner will be _Kartoffelstampf_ with _Pfefferbeisser_ -saussages. Carefully watching the pot to ensure the water doesn't boil over so he wouldn't need to clean the stove, the young German forgets everything around him. Only a small hand tugging his t-shirt makes his concentrated gaze wander away from the pot.

"'Is that?" An auburn head leans over the pot. Ludwig quickly warns his friend not to get to close because the food is hot. "Oh." Feliciano backs away and the blonde boy proudly turns to face him.

"I'm cooking potatoes." The other child releases a sad veee-ing sound and eyes the wooden bread pieces sitting in the plastic pot.

"No pasta?"

"No." Because he needs to watch his food, Ludwig turns his back at Feliciano to continue tossing the toys with the small wooden spoon.

"Feli cook pasta?" The child doesn't seem to want to give up.

"No, potatoes."

"Pasta?"

"Potatoes." For some time, the other boy turns away to look for something else to play with. At least that is what Ludwig thinks. As the child instead starts flipping through the toy-food, returning with a hand full of plastic tomatoes.

"Feli cook pasta!" The child declares and places his collection next to the pot. Then the small, lightly tanned hand grabs the pot's handle.

Ludwig's eyes narrow. "Potatoes!" He firmly grips the other handle and pulls the pot to his chest, swinging his arms around the toy to assure Feliciano won't be able to steal it away from him.

"Cook together?" The little brown haired boy looks pretty convinced over his own idea, but Ludwig doesn't want to cook pasta.

Moreover, he doesn't know how they should manage to cook together with only one pan on the stove. "Listen, Feliciano. There is only one big pot. And I need it for my potatoes. You can't just boil pasta at the same time. That doesn't work." The child looks at him with his characteristically almost closed eyes and tilts his head.

"Why?" The simple question surprises Ludwig. Yeah, why again?

"Because… _Mutti_ never cooks potatoes and pasta together. So it doesn't work." With this declaration, he seizes the pot by quickly pulling it away from Feliciano.

Blankly staring at his empty hands, it takes some time for the Italian child to realise Ludwig just stole the toy away to monopolize it. "PASTAAAaaa!" He starts crying loudly and fondles for the cooking tool.

" _Kartoffeln_!" Ludwig tires his best to defend his dinner.

The different voiced opinions turn into a shouting fight. "Pasta!" Feliciano whines and struggles to reach over Ludwig.

" _Kartoffeln_!" The later declares, blocking the other child's way.

"Pasta!" The Italian starts crying and the German replies with a shouted:

" _Kartoffelknödel_!"

"What are you guys fighting about?" Peter comes over to mentor between the fighting toddlers. Finding the stoic German tightly holding the pot, glaring at the smaller Feliciano who cries over wanting to cook pasta.

"I had it first!" He narrows his eyes and turns away. The caretaker looks from the pouting blonde to the sniffling brunette and decides the easiest way to settle the situation would be to offer an alternative, asking Feliciano if he wants to draw something instead

"I'm sure Ludwig will let you have the pot when he finished cooking." Taking the sniffling mess by the hand, the two trot towards the table. Ludwig contently relights the fire of the stove. It takes some time for potatoes to boil, so he thinks it would be best to put them on high fire.

Content over his win, the boy stirs in the pot when he quickly, just quickly glances over his shoulder to peek at the snuffling child sitting next to Peter.

xxx

Peter gently pats little Feliciano's back and watches the boy's hand tightly grip around a yellow crayon. It's not hard to recognize the mass of yellow loops to be spaghetti. Even though the boy lost the fight, it doesn't seem like he forgot the reason why it even started.

When Peter hears some quick footsteps and realises the red handle slowly appearing behind the table board, the caretaker smiles. Watching the pouting boy struggle on his toes until he manages to place the pot on the table, he can hardly suppress the urge to poke Feliciano in the shoulder to show him the piece offering.

It takes some time until little Ludwig musters the courage to call out to his friend. "In case you still want to cook some pasta…" The blonde boy stutters quietly, while uncomfortably playing with the hem of his shirt when Feliciano finally turns towards him and beams at the German, making the later blush a deep shade of red before he runs off.

" _Sì_!" The Italian squeals happily and turns to crawl off the chair. Before he trots away however, he turns to Peter once more and hands him the drawing. "For Peter!"

 **xxx**

 **A/N**

 **Aww, Kiku *~* -There's always this one kid speaking in its own language which no one understands… ;)**

 **xxx**

 **Sorry Alfred's POV is so short… :(**

 **Had to change the chapter due to guidelines… I read them, but didn't make the connection listed in the review of a guest… ^^' Therefore the new version here.**

 **Don't know if uploading the AmeRus some when later on is bending the rules; required I get a PM to do so. :P -But I would love to keep them…**

 **xxx**

 **I'm still happy and open for requests for both; characters and puns; cute interactions and the like. However, please send them via PM.**

 **xxx**

 **Translations:**

Japanese:

 _Okawari_ = Seconds please

 _Nani_? = What?

 _Arigato_ _gozaimasu_ = Thank you very much

 _Gochisosama_ _deshita_ = (similar to:) Thanks for the meal

German:

 _Ruhe_ = Silence


	4. Gilbird's awesome quest

**A/N**

 **GILBIIIIRD! XD Staring as zhe awezome Prussia**

 **Lots of dialogue in this one…**

 **xxx**

Contently watching how Feliciano shuffles through the room to collect all the ingredients for his pasta first, afterwards trying to feed it to every child and adult in the room, Ludwig is glad he brought the boy the pot.

Now he is bored. In search of a new toy, he starts wandering through the room, systematically checking the drawers and boxes. He could play mechanic, or built a car parking with the wooden bricks. However, the moment he starts pulling at the box with the small cars, they catch a different child's attention. Not wanting to end up fighting again, the blonde boy backs away to trot around some more. Then something catches his interest.

He didn't realise the stuffed toy before, because he didn't really care for this kind of thing. Regarding his actual situation, it's different. Ludwig cranes his neck to take a better look at the orange peak. Then he turns around and pulls a chair towards the drawers. Crawling at the seat makes it a lot easier to grab the bright yellow chick.

Taking a closer look at the baby-birdie, it reminds him of his little brother's toys. Reminds him of Gilbert himself. Small, or rather tiny. Kind of flashy. And, most of all, noisy.

"Gilbird." He declares and decides that the little chick should go on a quest to conquer the world. "Kesesese!" Ludwig lets the stuffy run through the air when he turns around to spot a place he wants the chick to take over first.

"Dude, what's that?" One of the big boys suddenly leans over him and inspects the yellow ball of fluff.

"Gilbird!" Alfred looks rather un-impressed at the self-confident declaration of the little blonde standing on a baby-chair. He raises an eyebrow and inquires what the «Kesesese»-thing is. "That's…" Ludwig looks at the fluffy toy, thinking about a matching answer. "That's its laughter!" Happy with his idea, Ludwig beams at the taller boy blinking irritated behind his square glasses.

"How un-awesome." Alfred turns away and leaves Ludwig standing on the chair, holding the yellow stuffy up in the air.

"It's not un-awesome." Complaining about the disinterested answer, the blonde crawls down and focuses the birdie's small black eyes. "Right? You are not un-awesome. You're awesome!" Ludwig clears his throat before he starts running through the room, shouting "I'M AWESOME, KESESESE!" trying to imitate a voice he thinks a cool big brother would have.

xxx

"I'm back!" Matthew shouts through the room, but no one seems to hear him. All the smaller kids are occupied with either playing or fighting. Or, in Feliciano's case, daydreaming. In Lovino's case sleeping. Putting down his ice-bear themed backpack, the first grader sights. At least the teacher didn't give them any more homework today.

"Kesesese!" A yellow something suddenly appearing out from nowhere makes the kid shriek and jump backwards. "Jo Mattie! Did you shriek just now?! The AWEZOME me never shrieks. Nevertheless, I will let it slide if it's you. Because my awesomeness will eventually rub of at you." Blinking in wonder at whoever just screamed the words at the top of their lungs, the strawberry blonde is confused to meet with Ludwig's focused stare.

"Is everything all right with you, Ludwig?" The little kid beams –or so he assumes to read the odd expression- at him before explaining something about a Gilbird. Not Gilbert?

"No, bird." Taking the stuffed toy in his hands to take a closer look at it, Matthew analyses the flashy yellow material with the small, black eyes. Remembering the red-eyed screaming bundle from the other morning, a small smile makes his lips curl. He somehow gets where the blonde toddler is coming from.

"I see. Gilbird it is. So you're playing family?" Mattie hands the birdie back to the small hands stretching out for it to take one more look at him.

"Not really. More like Gilbird walking around annoying everyone I guess. The other kids are all busy playing something else." Taking off his shoes, the seven years old smiles. The toddler was beaming with pride ever since he announced he would soon be a big brother. Sucks if no one plays with him.

When he shuffles inside, the strawberry blonde looks around in search for… There! "So how about I play you then?" He stretches out a German shepherd plushie, looking into little blue eyes beaming back at him. At second thought, it doesn't make sense for Mattie to play Ludwig while Ludwig plays Gilbert. However, the toddler is happy with it that way, so that's what they do.

"Kesesese! Oi brother, what've you been up to lately?" Still not used to the suddenly expressive little kid, Matthew decides to focus his gaze at the yellow chick instead, squatting down to sit at the doorstep of the entrance. He moves the dog forwards to grumble something along the lines of STFU. "I don't say that!" Ludwig throws in, waiting for Matthew to rephrase his words.

"Gilbert… You're making my headaches worsen."

Ludwig doesn't complain this time even though his brows furrow before he answers with a loud laugh. "You sound like an old man!" The chick approaches the dog in a jumping movement, as if shaking from laughter. "All cuz you're not as AWEZOME as I am!"

Now Matthew frowns and it is his turn to drop a complaining comment. "That's MY brother's line." He is corrected by the smaller kid's statement how they pronounce it slightly different.

"AND!" the chick screams with a husky voice "The awesome IS me. I AM the word. While Alfred just uses it. Completely different!" At a loss of words, Matthew wonders if Ludwig would react the same way when facing this situation and not say anything at all. Thought he isn't sure whether this is; or is not out of character for Ludwig, Gilbird doesn't seem to care.

Matthew guesses the reaction of the chick would have been the same, no matter how his counterpart reacts: The yellow birdie starts jumping around and rambling about just HOW awesome it is. –Ludwig obviously really had a lot of time playing by himself and think about his own brother's character. "I mean, come on West! I'm so awesome I conduct diplomacy by striking an awesome pose."

Wondering, whether the four years old even knows what that means, Matthew stops to look at the chick for some time, thinking. "And who's West?" The boy drops in and Ludwig falls out of his role once more.

Shrugging his shoulders, the boy gives his own words some more thought. "If Gilbert and I are, as _Vati_ sometimes says «polar opposites in some areas», I figured East and West would make sense." Blinking in surprise, the quiet boy whisper-asks why not settle for «North» and «South» instead, which the other blonde answers with a shrug. So West it is.

The role-play continues once again with Gilbird proclaiming how the two of them should go train. His body already being made of steel anyways, he wouldn't want his brother drag him down.

"You know I'm the older brother?" The shepherd tilts its head and watches the chick bounce in front of its eyes.

"Kesesese! Training's still important! No slacking off, West." Ludwig rushes off, leaving the older boy no choice but to follow him. He spots the German child climbing up the indoor jungle gym, balancing the yellow plushie with one hand. When Matthew reaches the slides, the chick jumps around, screaming for his brother to hurry up. "We need to climb up as fast and as often as possible!" Before Matthew even reaches the climbing frame, Ludwig slides down, runs around it just to climb up again, the chick scolding the German shepherd to hurry up.

Rushing around the ladders and the indoor slide, each boy still holds on to their plushie. The yellow birdie screaming orders and commands what to do next: climb up the slide instead of the ladder, jump up the wooden stairs on one leg and so on, while the dog barks back from time to time. "I got it, _Bruder_. So stop shouting." Matthew tries to use the little German Ludwig taught him during playing.

After hundreds and thousands of times rushing up and down, Matthew finds Ludwig waiting for the older boy to hop down the stairs. Ludwig flaps the birdie's wings with his fingers and declares how it is the awesomely perfect moment to go eat something. "Sure. Let's go cook some _Wours'_ and _Kase_."

"I don't sound like that." The German boy decidedly folds his arms over the chick.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't. And it's _Wurst und Käse_." Ludwig makes his point about how to pronounce the words, especially emphasizing on the umlaut. Struggling with the right pronunciation, Matthew doesn't really know how to understand the encouraging "Try it again"'s from the chick.

When he finally manages to somewhat convince the German, Gilbird pats the Shepherd dog on the head with its little wing.

 **xxx**

 **A/N**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **The phrase: "I'm so smart that I conduct diplomacy by striking an awesome pose" is from the** **character song "Ah Legendary Class** **The Awesome Me Highway"; English translation by** **PrincessTeutonicKnight (I think?). In short, nothing about that belongs to me!**

 **xxx**

 **«Mattie shouts… but nobody hears…» most likely, because Mattie's shout equals another human's normally loud voice… :P Sorry Matt**

 **It's harder to write Ludwig's POV than I thought… ^^' OOC?**

 **xxx**

 **AmeRus Chapters about to make a new appearance! Just 'cause I WANT to! ^^**

 **Thanks for reading, reviews, requests and support, for favs and every laughter! :D**

 **-Himawari**


	5. Meet 'n greet

**A/N**

 **AmeRus incoming ^^ (I changed C2 and 3; re-uploaded the removed parts here in C5 and 6) Didn't change a lot of it though. Second half or the chapter is new.**

 **xxx**

"They're HEEERE!" Matthew watches Alfred jumps through the room and dashes around the corner to greet the new kids before anyone else can. Quickly putting his toys away, he shuffles after his brother to greet the new family.

The first to catch his attention (ignoring the HUGE man accompanying the kids) is indeed a girl. GIRL. Mattie wrinkles his nose. Just as his brother, he'd hoped the eldest kid would be a male. But no, it just had to be a girl. With her long hair, cutely decorated with a big black tie and a very fluffy skirt, she looks as fragile as a doll. How boring.

His eyes trail further to the second child and a hushed "Oh my God!" indicates just how extremely amazed Alfred is. Stars literally starting to sparkle in his eyes, the boy approaches the toddler whose pale fingers wraps around his big sister's hand. Matthew also starts to inspect the child that is about five years younger than he is.

Silvery-white hair and… "Mattie, did you see his PURPLE eyes?!" Almost falling over from excitement when locking eyes with the boy, Alfred completely ignores his elder brother's comment about Ludwig's new baby brother having red eyes. Moreover, what about Mattie's eyes? "That's just you, duh." So apparently, it's not interesting if one's own brother has purple-bluish eyes.

Further inspecting the new kid, Alfred finds himself greeted with a small smile, which Matthew would bet his brother would soon declare to be the cutest smile ever. Reading his younger brother's expression, the first-born just knows how any statement about the creepy aura of the kid would just be overheard. Though they didn't speak a word with each other yet, Alfred is head over heels for the new kid and convinced he just found a new friend.

"Mister Winter. Welcome!" The voice of the brunette caretaker makes herself known before she grabs Alfred around his chest, ignoring the kindergartner struggling under her grip. "Alfred, why don't you wait inside and let the new kids put off their jackets first?" Wendy smiles politely and pulls him backwards and away from the family.

"Don't wanna!" Alfred loudly mouths his dissatisfaction but Mattie give a hand and pull him backwards. Can't really have them run around the house with their shoes on.

xxx

Finally hearing Wendy say they can go and play with the new kids, the six years old darts towards the fair-skinned boy, completely overhearing every comment about how they should let the kids take their time to get accustomed to the new surroundings. Passing the elder sister standing protectively in front of her siblings, Alfred grabs the pale, tiny hand and pulls the boy forwards. "You wanna play?"

" _Da_ ~" Though he doesn't understand what the boy says; and it doesn't matter anyways, 'cause the boy freaking smiles ever so cutely and childish, Alfred takes it as a «Yes» and pulls the kid towards the toys.

"What do you think you're doing?" Suddenly facing a sharp blade, Alfred darts back to glare at… the girl. His eyes roll downwards to inspect the deadly weapon pressed against his throat, cutting his skin as he feels a small drop of blood roll down to his shirt, most certainly leaving a read spot.

Locking eyes with the furious glare of the pale-skinned child, Alfred tries to decide as to whether facing the villain in front of his very eyes or build brick towers with his new friend is more tempting. Settling his mood on the latter, the boy bursts out laughing. "Ahahaha! I'm not scared! I know what this is!" Accusingly pointing at the small playdough knife in front of him, he declares how he knows it's just plastic and won't harm him because he, well, he wears an invisible vibranium suit. So no chance.

Tightly holding onto the small hand of his new friend, Alfred darts away from the girl and dashes towards the construction corner. Time to build a new Marvel base!

xxx

"Lino, go build castle!" A sparkly-eyed Feliciano approaches Lovino who's just way to busy… glaring at a picture book. A closed one. Trying to decide whether or not he should flip through the pages, considering that it might be one of these stories his brother bugs _Nonno_ to read to them before going to bed. Bugs him to read it again and again and again until they fall asleep. –Feliciano because of cuteness-overload and his younger brother after trying to ignore his Grandfather's melodious voice tired him out.

"Feli know this?" He asks.

"Oh, Beauty and Beast! Read together?" Recognizing the cover, the auburn haired points at the book, helping Lovino settle on not reading it.

Stupid picture books. He thought it would be fun to read because there is a monster and a pretty lady on the front page, but… Nah. He'd rather not. "No wanna." Shuffling past the slightly taller boy, the three years old pushes the book away from his brother's tiny hand with his foot.

The sad vee-ing sound behind him asks him to stay and not walk away. Lovino puffs his cheeks, telling himself it should be ok to go now, if he'll just join his brother later. When he feels like it. Just not now. "Vee?" Feliciano wonders once more. Answering with a grumping sound, Lovino doesn't really want to put his decision into words. Lucky thing his brother understands it anyways. Another happy "Vee~" agrees to the decision to play together later.

Time to go look for something else to do. Something cool. Maybe a bit adventurous? Maybe searching for a real monster?

They could be hiding everywhere. Under the bed. Behind the next corner. Jumping at you when you least expect it! Shaking from pure excitement, -yes, he's pretty convinced that's what you call excitement; Lovino starts opening each and every box or drawer he can find.

Starting from the broken dress-up chest to the Lego-boxes over to the shelves stacked with small containers holding pens and paper, he checks every corner for hidden creatures with long, messy hair; stinking of sweat and rotten vegetables. With piercing yellow eyes, glaring right into your soul and knowing what you ate for lunch. With long, sharp claws. With teeth, pointy as a cat's, but thousands of them. And bigger. Of course. The teeth. And the monster itself. HUUUGE! As huge as Alfred can jump. –Which is really high (he showed them the other week).

Still shaking from overwhelming excitement, the toddler spots something move. Jumping with a yell of joy –J-O-Y –who would think otherwise? –he sneaks around the little shelve. Peaking around the corner, Lovino realises he approached the fence separating the baby-corner from the rest of the room. A monstrous gargling sound confirms the presence of a deadly UMA waiting to jump at him.

When he tiptoes to look over the fence, all Lovino can see is… A baby. Baby Antonio swinging a tiny rattle through the air. No UMA and no gargling sound either. Just the combination of a baby babbling to himself while munching on a toy.

In short, no danger here either. Lovino decides the retreat quietly. Quietly. Quiet… He stumbles over his own feet and falls forward. With a loud curse, the three years old lands on his hands. Stupid feet! Always where they're not supposed to be! The Italian holds onto the fence to get back on his feet.

Finally standing on secure ground again, Lovino realises the baby disappeared.

"Fusososo"

What. Was. That. The brown haired boy slowly turns his head to face… Holy crap, aren't babies supposed to crawl around the floor? How comes Antonio is standing? Wait, no. He just pulled himself up on the fence. His feet slowly giving away and sliding to both sides before he lands on his bum. The baby dashes a happy smile at Lovino and the older boy could swear to see sparkles in the background.

"What're you staring at?!" The Italian grumps. The baby's smile widens no matter what Lovino throws at him and crawls forward to pull himself up again. " _Bastardo_!" Growing tired of looking at the irritating smile, Lovino turns to leave. Where did his stupid brother say he was playing?

 **xxx**

 **A/N**

 **Re-uploaded chapters:**

 **There we go again XD The AmeRus chapters re-uploaded! And yeah, I seriously WANTED to upload them myself. 'Cause I love it :P So I did it.**

 **I just waited for the Gilbird-adventure because I promised it would be C4 and I was really looking forward to writing it. And needed to write the second part of the chapter, which took me a long time ^^'**

 **I want to respect the guidelines though. The way I understand them, it should be fine to request some characters besides other small things and to write about them. Therefore, you can still send me requests and I'd be really happy to hear about your ideas :D Preferably via PM ;)**

 **xxx**

 **Baby language:**

 **Lino, Lulu, Iku =Lovino, Ludwig, Kiku**

" **Vee" is a stand in for every word or sentence. Just like Lovino's grumping. 'Cause they're siblings they understand each other without words. Kinda like twins-language.**

 **xxx**

' **Cause they're Kids…:**

 **Exaggerations. Always. Labelling a toy knife as a deadly weapon, some tiny scratches as a huge wound… Who doesn't know about kids doing that ;) So don't take their descriptions of something as the pure truth**

 **xxx**

 **Ages and Characters:**

 **Here comes a list with the ages of the countries I use. In addition, some random comments about bending my own rule…**

 **Caretakers:**

Peter & Wendy: Around 25

 **North America:**

Canada: 7

USA: 6

 **Central and South Europe**

Germany/HRE: 4

N. Italy: 4

S. Italy: 3

Spain: 8m

France: 6m

Prussia: 1m

 **East Europe:**

Belarus: 5

Russia: 2

Ukraine: 10m

 **The general rule here is "The older the country the younger the kid", but it doesn't always make sense… Eg: Kiku wouldn't even be born yet… (Or countries like Egypt and Greece…) Heck, according to wikia . com, China's parents wouldn't be born yet. (4000 years… Great.)**

 **Therefore, I decided the Asians get their own timeline; the rule however remains the same (the older = the younger):**

 **Asia:**

Japan: 3

China: 1

 **Does that make sense? I tried to look into the dates when countries were founded… (And checked the information on wikia… But: Switzerland(18) younger than America(19)?! No way… And the two Germans the same age. Yeah, sure. Even if they're one country now, what happened to the whole Gilbert raised Ludwig part?!)**

 **Well, I might have to bend the idea of reverse ages again ^^' Dunno.**

 **xxx**

 **Just me:**

 **So! It took me ages to re-update this chapter and I'm sorry. Plus a freaking long AN… After starting many different approaches for the second part of chapter 5, I FINALLY managed to write the part! :D AGES later… But there you GO!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it :D Take care of yourselves and ttyl ;)**

 **-Himawari**


	6. Inspiring destruction

**A/N**

 **Second part of AmeRus re-uploaded. But a short bathroom story before that ^^**

 **xxx**

Lovino's gotta pee.

So the brunette decides to head for the bathroom. Sure, he's wearing diapers, but who cares. If Feli can do it, so can he! After finally managing to open the door, the toddler disappears inside.

Luckily, the kid before him forgot to switch off the light and the bathroom opens up in front of him in its whole… gloom. Does that stupid seat with a hole in the middle really have to be so big?! Then again, settling for the potty would be kind off boring though.

Trying to decide between climbing on the monstrous white lav or the smaller plastic thingy, another white something catches his interest. On about the perfect high for him, he spots a toilet roll holder. Stretching his tiny hand out to pull on the tissue, Lovino watches how the white thing slightly jumps in the holder. With a small grin, the boy starts pulling faster and faster, giggling at the funny movements and watching the tissue folding a small pile on the floor. Cool.

The fun ends when the last piece unrolls and stubbornly keeps stuck to the brown carton. Looking for another mess with the boy suddenly remembers what he came here for.

Once more glancing between the potty and the toilet, Lovino argues whether he should give in and use the smaller one or, as he saw in the television last time, pee while standing up. Still not sure, which to go for, the boy fondles with the waistband to try pulling them downwards. After successfully managing to do this, he simply grabs the side of his nappies and opens them. Then throws them over to the pile of paper. Stand up peeing wins.

"Why's the door open?" Lovino freezes when he hears Peter's voice and the blonde's head appears in the door frame, looking at the mess in the little room. "LOVINOOOooo!"

xxx

Alfred stares at his creation with pure amazement of his own skills. He should really let himself be adopted by Stan Lee and show this amazing new layout of the Avengers Tower to the world to let them stand and stare in awe. Sparkling at the building blocks once more before jumping off to share the excitement with his brother, Alfred squeaks "Mattie, Mattie, Mattie, Matt…" when a sudden crumbling sound disturbs his excitement.

Hearing the tower crash down to a shapeless pile of toy blocks accompanied with an "Uhu"-kind of sounding snort, Alfred's heart drops and he whirls around to face the villain. Finding a little white haired dwarfy figure to be responsible of the destruction rather than a grumpy alien however is much worse. "IVAN!" Alfred almost jumps the name he just learned when his heart tears in two pieces and he returns to the remains of his tower to rebuild them.

The base first. Then comes the three-hundred forty seven floors. –Just because. And then! Alfred grabs the star shaped brick to place it on top of the tower. Just the right thing to make it look as awesome as… as anything else. The small move uses all his concentration and he slowly focuses his gaze, brings his hand closer and closer to the top stone, gently avoiding touching it too early and making sure the weight of the star is balanced out... when suddenly, the tower crashes away under his hand.

Listening to the small child chuckle in a weird way that sounds so very off for his age, Alfred hardly realises the gentle patting of Matthew's hand on his shoulder sharing his pain. "I… I almost rebuilt it again…"

"I know, Alfred. I saw it. It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen." The whispered words of his brother confront him, when a sudden calm laughter makes the two boys whirl around.

Ivan's pale sister states with an icy voice that she thought they wanted to play with her brother. "So you might as well." Alfred narrows his eyes when the girl gestures her brother to come over and starts building a tower with him. Or rather, she builds the tower while Ivan destroys it.

"Is that a challenge?" If it is, he accepts it. The sadness over his creation completely forgotten, Alfred crouches down to the pile of bricks and starts stacking as fast as he can. Calling over to Ivan, the toddler's eyes light up when he sees the building and comes running to smack it down. But Alfred's triumph is only short lived, because the annoying girl just build two towers almost her own size, immediately crashing down when the silver haired boy dances through them, singing something that sounds like «Pepepepe~».

Trying to outdo the girl, the six years old constructs a combination of two towers connected to each other with bridges until they merge into one at the top. Quietly approaching the piece of art, Ivan's purple eyes curiously look at the creation before he gently touches it with one finger. At first, nothing happens. When he pushes a little stronger, one of the carefully built bridges becomes unstable and the tower crushes down with a loud crash, making Feliciano shriek next to them.

Glad with his creation, Alfred happily joins Ivan's laughter over the noise they just made and he starts building as many towers as fast as he can before Ivan comes to crush them down, darkly chuckling every time the bricks hit the floor. "Uhu~ Fell!"

"Little brother, come he-ere!" But because his sister doesn't seem to want to give in even when faced with Alfred's amazing technique to build tall towers at the speed of light, the little boy continues to run back and forth between the others stacking bricks. It's high time he assures the little cutie's attention!

"Ok, I'll build a super big tower now!" Alfred announces and the purple eyes sparkle up at the taller boy.

"Bigger?" He stretches his tiny arms upwards and smiles, his childish voice cold yet very excited. "Big bum!"

"You got it, dude." The grinning boy begins stacking "It will be some loud crash when that thing falls down." Leaning over to grab for more bricks, Alfred receives a smack on the head when he tries to steal Lovino's strongly protected reserve of materials, quietly assisting Feli building some super huge but old fashioned looking… mansion or some odd shit. Seriously. You could start living in that thing.

The little quarrel over the bricks seems to focus Ivan's attention at the brothers sitting next to them and he points at the mansion. "Fall."

"No…" However, the two years old doesn't seem to care the least bit about Lovino's warning glare when he happily bursts through the back door. Even Alfred jumps up, as he didn't expect the building to crash down so loudly. Seeing the bricks falling, one of the brothers starts crying, the other starts cursing.

Following the East European's example, Alfred also pushes his hand towards the strong wall until it comes undone, this time even drawing the other kid's attention through the noise if makes when falling apart. Grinning at Ivan through the ruins, the two kids share the same thought. Laughing loudly, they start chasing each other through the bricks, trying to figure out who can make more noise when crashing down any of the nearby buildings.

Whenever Ivan gently pushes over another wall, another tower, another statue, he laughs so FREAKINGLY CUTE; Alfred almost dies of a heart attack.

xxx

Peter pats the crying Feliciano's head, trying to ignore Lovino death glaring the two boys on a rampage from behind his back. Thanks to his art-addicted co-worker, they managed to save some pictures of the stunning constructions the kid built all morning. The child veee-s happily, when Wendy finishes chasing Alfred and the newbie down and hands the camera to the Italian boy.

 **xxx**

 **A/N**

 **Re-uploaded chapters:**

 **Second part of the AmeRus back again XD Almost no changes with that one ^^**

 **Yes, I DID watch infinity wars… *cries* MARVEL! What the FUCK did you do! –And yes, it's the most amazing, yet disturbing movie of the series so far… But let's just assume Alfred still lives in his happy little world and… doesn't know.**

 **xxx**

 **Just me:**

 **FINALLY! Able to update. Sorry once more…**

 **Have a good week!**

 **-Himawari**


End file.
